


Love Letters to Simon

by thirtytwo_chairs



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poems, SnowBaz, carry on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtytwo_chairs/pseuds/thirtytwo_chairs
Summary: Poems and cute messages that Baz wrote and never delivered to Simon Snow(or, more accurately, pretty much me just trying to practice writing short prompts and poems to better my writing through my favorite ship)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sonnet that Baz made for Snow because he is really just that extra...  
> ...or romantic, whatever //

I write poems as the Chosen One sleeps  
His magic is burning me up with fire  
I’ve loved him for so long, now I’m knee deep  
I think he knows that I’m a vampire

I’m wondering about humanity  
Only animal blood flows through my veins  
Kisses, teeth, and blood, all my fantasies  
What if Snow knew about my sharp fangs?

His hair is beautiful with bouncy curls  
Galaxies of dark moles over pale skin  
When he gives me a rare smile, my heart twirls  
Most days, I hope that this feeling will win

Simon Snow is going to die kissing me  
Aleister Crowley, just wait and see

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I posted this on my tumblr too, @im-living-a-charmed-life


End file.
